Cielo
by Clavel
Summary: Is my first Fic in english, and fist of the mediator, quite pointless, really, but please read
1. Heaven in your eyes

LOVE SONGS

**_PART ONE: CIELO_**

_Cielo por tu luz, por esa caricia yo sería capaz de rendir mi ser. Ya no tiene caso mirar hacia otro lado, todo lo que espero lo encuentro en ti... _

_El cielo en tu mirada cada madrugada es a donde pierdo mi confusión y cuando estas ausente te abraso a mi mente, mi cielo para sobrevivir._

Susannah Simon hadn't been quite herself for the last few weeks, ever since Paul went back into Jesse's time and turned his past around, her life seemed hollow. She could remember the whole thing, standing there watching helplessly as Maria and Diego got busted before killing Jesse.

As the story started to change, Jesse saw Suze standing there, and when he looked into her eyes, he remembered everything: his 150 years as a ghost, his meaningless life up until the day he meet her. As she vanished and returned to her now without-Jesse-time, Suze saw recognition cross his face

"Susannah" was the last thing she hear him say before reappearing in her room, with her window seat, great view of the pacific and canopy bed.

Now, almost two months later, Suze still felt strange around people that like Doc, who didn't, couldn't, know or cared about Hector De Silva, Suze's Jesse. She couldn't talk about him with her friends either. Only Father Dom seemed to remember Jesse, but he could do little to help her.

Suze placed herself in the window seat, where she had first saw him. It was another warm early spring night in Carmel, California. Her family was out, leaving her alone to think in her one and only true love. She was wearing those boxers and t-shirt she had taken to use since she moved to the west cost.

Just as the moon came out behind a big cloud, bright and impossible, Spike hoped out of a tree and landed in front of Suze, stetting himself there, he hadn't been around much now that Jesse was gone, he was, after all, _his cat, _and sure he remembered. Suze put her hand unconsciously down Spike's chin to pet him the way Jesse used to do it. Once her first reaction would have been to call him "Stupid cat" but, when she did opened her moth, what came out was "I miss him too"

In that second an intense light shined in the room, and Jesse materialized just there, still in those trousers that made look his bud real nice and that shirt that show a good glimpse of his killer abs.

Suze's P.O. V.

"Jesse" I screamed running up to him, he gather me in his strong arms, pulling me close to his body, I threw my arms around him and he kissed me, both of us needed to know this was real, and sure it felted like it was. After a few minutes of kissing, we broke apart to take a breath, it was the first time ever that I heard him breathe

"_Querida" _he murmured next no my ear, while his fingers run through my hair "_Nombre de Dios, _this is really happening_"_ For once I didn't care that I didn't got anything he said in Spanish

"I missed that" I said softly, more to myself than no him "So much"

"What?" as he asked he lowered his head over mine, with his hand he cupped my chin and made me look at him, kissing me lightly before letting me answer

"You, calling me _Querida_" I answered taking on the sent of his skin, and noticing how his ghostly glow was disappearing, and, as I kissed his neck, I could feel his pulse there, but I didn't stop to think on that, I was just so happy to have him there again "One day you're gonna have to tell me what it means"

"Perhaps I will" he said raising one of his inky eyebrows "perhaps I won't"

This time I kissed him, softly at first, but as the kiss gain intensity (Jesse is such a wonderful kisser) all questions flew out of my head

_Siéntete segura que no te quepa duda, cuenta con mi vida y mi devoción, vivo para amarte, para mi aléjame es como quedar sin respiración_

I'm not quite sure how it happened, one moment we were kissing in the middle of the room and the next thing I knew, we were spread out in my bed, still kissing, our hands roaming all over each others bodies, and I felt warm and fuzzy inside out. When his hands started to unbutton my shirt, I let him, going to unfasten his belt while he got all the buttons of their holes.

_"So much for being a gentleman"_ I thought as we inched ever so close to the inevitable, and I couldn't wait, nor could Jesse as it seemed. I loved him, he was back and I needed him. No questions ask. I was giving him the most important and special part of me, something I have saved for _The One_, and I knew Jesse would take it as the gift it was.

As we became one, as his breath became my own, I heard his voice saying my name, that he loved me and some sweet nothings, things that were meant for only me to hear. I couldn't do nothing more than said I loved him as I held him close, trusting him to take me in this ride, showing me things I didn't knew. To take me to heaven.

Notes:

Fist fic ever in English. First Mediator one too. Hope it isn't that bad

PS: I put that little "r" that I miss and I want to acknowledge the song, it's called "_Cielo_", sang and wrote by a very talented Mexican guy named Benny Ibarra, he wrote it for his wife. I'll try to explain more about that happened with Jesse in the next chapter, how is that he came to life, what Paul has to do with the story and I'll put another song by Benny Ibarra called _"Inspiración" _(this guy really loves his wife).

Thanks to those who review.

Oh and, do you want a translation of the song?


	2. Inspiracion

_Part II: Inspiración_

_No sé de cómo describir ese el vacío que hay en mi, una voz... inspiración que me hace soñar. Vuelvo a escuchar dentro mí ese deseo de sentir, un amor que le de vida a mi palpitar._

_Y sin palabras me calmas, me llevas ahí, a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí y en el  silencio me amas y puedo vivir de tus suspiros que besan mi ser... vuelvo a nacer_

_Oigo en tu pecho mi canción y entre tus brazos sé quien soy: Soy tu amor... tu reflejo... tu pasión... Y en esta paz de tu calor vuelve a cantar mi corazón, tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar._

_Y sin palabras me calmas, me llevas ahí, a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí y en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir de tus suspiros que besan mi ser... vuelvo a nacer._

**Jesse P. O. V. **

As I lay her in Susannah's bed, with her in my arms and her head in my chest, I feel like the most lucky man alive. I feel alive, and that alone is something else, is like hearing your own voice after remaining silent for so, so long, it's so unusual that it sounds new. That's how I feel: new and alive, and damn lucky to have her.

The sunlight hits her face and her hair, and she looks like an angel, content and happy. A small smile plays on her lips. I never saw anything as beautiful, nor did I loved anyone as I love her. Never took more joy in anything as I do in the light of her eyes when she looks my way. For all my sins, the ones that kept me in this half existence for 150 years, I must have done something right, because she choose me.

Slowly she starts to wake up, fluttering her eyes open. _Dios,_ do I love her green eyes.

She smiles, realizing were she is, letting out a little sigh, she buries her face in my chest

"I love that sound" she murmurs 

"What sound?"

"Your heart beating" she answers simply in such tone of love that melts me right on the spot. I kissed her forehead, then her lips, slowly and softly, we had all the time in the world to be together, just kissing, just touching, just together.

Then…

Suze P. O. V 

Usually, I don't find the phone ringing annoying but, if you're kissing a hot boy with whom you happen to be in love then, believe me, the phone ringing is ANNOYING. And annoying turned into aggravating when Jesse broke our kiss

"Ain't you gonna answer that, _Querida_?"

"If I have to" I said reaching for the phone. I was expecting it was just mom asking if I had eaten breakfast and informing what time she and the others would be back home, so, as you can imagine, I was greatly surprised when I heard Father's Dom voice.

"Susannah" he said, all business like

"Father D. what a surprise" I answer all pep and fake cheerful, which immediately made Jesse stop kissing my neck "What's Up?"

"Is Jesse there?"

"Jesse?" by the tone he used next, I could tell that he haven't fall for my cheerful and pep voice, but instead he could hear my guilt, I mean, I was talking to a priest while being in bed with Jesse, after have gone all the way the night before

"Yes, put him on the phone"

"He wants to talk with you" I passed on the phone, Jesse was looking all cute and flushed, he understood the embarrassment over the situation

"Yes, _padre" _he said "_Si, _ okay, sure"

"What did he said?"

"He wants to see us, he says we have the day free, but that we have to be at his office at seven sharp" he made a pause "he didn't say what for"

"Well, we do have all day" I said, deciding that there was no need to worry about what Father D might say, we would find out soon enough 

"What do you suggest doing?"

"I don't know" I said with a shrug "Want to play cards?"

"Nop, you cheat" he said pulling me closer and kissing my lips softly

"I do not" I said, but it was hard to sound convincing in that position

"Yes you do, I've seen you with your little stepbrother"

"Then, what you suggest doing?"

"I have an idea or two"

***

When Suze and Jesse, finally, managed to get out of bed, they decided to go to the beach, they took some sodas and some food out of the fridge, and Jesse borrowed some of Sleepy's cloths (in his pants he, Sleepy, had forgotten a twenty, btw)

They walked in the beach, hand in hand, and each time Jesse saw any guy looking at Suze more than was necessary, he would let go of her hand and put his arms around her waist and kiss her. This jealousy displays didn't bother Suze one single bit, even when she did felt weird at the look some girls were giving her, but she understood, a guy as hot as Jesse was bound to capture the attention of various ladies, a guy as hot as Jesse walking with and kissing his girlfriend caused envy in other girls towards the allegated girlfriend.

They spent the whole day together, kissing in the sand, playing in the sea, doing all those things couples do when in love, they had always wanted to do it, but never could on account of Jesse's previous stubbornness about admitting his feeling and the whole ghost thingy.

****

Suze's POV 

So around three in the afternoon I came out the water to dry out, Jesse, apparently, loved the sea, he said it was something nice to feel the water after 150 years, it turns out, according to him, that when you're a ghost you don't really feel stuff, is more like the eco of the feeling what you get. So I leaved him in the water, dried a bit and put on my shorts. Just as I was getting ready to sit, and all too familiar voice came behind me

"Suze" Paul said "I haven't see you in the beach for a while"

"Find a forest and lose yourself, Slater"

"Oh, that hurt my feelings. You aren't still thinking in good ol' dead Hector, are you?" See Why I hate Paul Slater, what a nerve he had to even mention Jesse. That's why I did what I did next, and lets just say that my fist clashed into his nose quite hard, it hurt a bit, because I didn't hit him in the right angle, but I was sure it hurt him more.

"Dammit Susannah" 

"Don't call me Susannah" only Jesse and Father D. can, everyone else is banned "Go and get lost" He, thank god, did. And just as he disappeared, Jesse came back and, by the look on his face, he had seen the whole thing

"So, are you still thinking in good ol' handsome Hector" he said taking my hand in both of his, mine was a bit read "_Querida_ you need to learn how control your temper"

"Perhaps," I said "If someone told me what _Querida_ means" I said, wonderingly, I know I've been on and on with the subject since this morning, after I recovered for the shock that he was no longer a ghost, but I wanted to know

"Haven't figure it out yet?" he asked in such a sweet tone, and I was about to melt but I wanted to know, he chuckle and leaned close to me, saying in my hear "It can means a lot of things, mistress for one, but of course, I don't mean it like that. It also means Sweetheart, and Darling. But the most literal translation would be Beloved" Okay, then I melted, he kissed my forehead "C'mon, lets find some ice for this hand"

We gathered our stuff, and walked to the ice-cream parlor, where he got the attendant to give us some ice and bought me an ice cone, we paid with  the money Sleepy had forgotten in the shorts Jesse was wearing, finally Sleepy becomes handy. Then Jesse sit me up on the low stone fence that divides the beach from the restaurants zone. Jesse was applying the ice on my hand, which felt so much better thank you, while I ate my cone.

"That's better" Jesse said examining my hand before bring it to his lips and kissing it, which made me giggle "Happy now?" he said afterward, pointing at my ice cone

"Sippy" I answered in the most childish way I could, he smiled, then I leaned closer to him and kissed him in a way that wasn't at all childish.

It was our day, and we enjoyed it. 

Soon, we found out, we had even more reasons to celebrate… let's just say that, there is such thing as Karma 

Notes:

Ok, I know I promised and explanation, but they were having so much fun! I didn't wanted to ruin it, there is an explanation, a very long speech about equalizers and karma. 

But I'm such a sucker for happy endings.

If I find a suitable song I'll write the explanation and a cool part were Jesse hits Paul. And I promise to write personalized thanks to the reviews, you really made my day, thank you so, so much!!!!!!!!! 

Oh, and the translation of the song! I won't forget it

Lots of love!

Alex (who, oh surprise, should be studying for her biochemistry midterm, and is not)


	3. What i like about You

First things first

**Luna**: Thanks for the two reviews, thanks; I didn't realize of that missing r until you and Mystique Angelique told me. I think the kiss-the-hand part was sweet too, when I wrote the first draft, it wasn't on it but then I just put it and I liked it very much. Once again, thanks

**Reesespeices88**: Thanks and I will

Reesespeices: Thanks, and you will found out 

**Mystique Angelique: **Thanks for pointing that out, I'll explain, promise. Thanks

**D'Arcy:**  Thanks a bunch

**Jade Limill:** Thanks, and thanks for the offer, really, but I saw it too late. Thanks anyway.

**ReaderChica:** Jesse is alive and I'm in the process of clarifying everything.

**Akaruiookami: **Jesse alive was impossible to resist, and the translations are on their way. Thanks.

_Heaven_

_Heaven for your light, for that soft caress I'm willing to give up everything I am. There is no point in looking anywhere else, everything I want I find it in you… The heaven in your eyes, every waking hour is where I lose all confusion and when you're not around, I hug you to my mind, my heaven to survive..._

Be sure, have no doubts, count with my life and my devotion, I live for loving you, and for me leaving you is like being left without air. I live for loving you…

Ok, so give or take that's the translation of the song Cielo. Now here is Inspiración:

Inspiration 

_I don't know how to describe this void inside…but there is a voice, inspiration that makes me dream. And I hear again inside of me, that desire to feel, one love that gives life to my beating heart. And with out words you calm me down; you take me there to discover everything that's alive inside of me. And in the silence you love me and I can live out of each sigh that kisses my being…and I'm born again._

_I hear in my chest your song, and in your arms I know who am: I'm your love… your reflexion... your passion… And in this peace of your warmth my heart sings again. Your sweet kisses can make me cry. And without words you calm me down, you take me there, to discover everything that's alive inside of me, and in the silence you love me and I can live out of your breath that kiss my being… I'm born again._

Now on with the story:

Chapter three: **What I like about you**

_What I like about you, you hold me tight.  Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight, keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear cuz its true that's what I like about you that's what I like about you_

_What I like about you, you really know how to dance when you go up down jump around talk about true romance, keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear cuz its true that's what I like about you that's what I like about you  
  
What I like about you, You keep me warm at night never wanna let you go you know you make me feel alright keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear cuz its true that's what I like about you that's what I like about you _

****

**Jesse's P. O. V.**

We finally make it to Father Dom's office in the rectory, it was six o'clock and I was holding Susannah's hand, my Susannah, I like how that sounds, I was just hoping I get to call her that, mine, for a long, long time. Father D. opened the door, he looked all serious but not angry at us or anything, he just made us come inside and sit down. I was starting to get nervous but then we saw this girl, somewhere between Susannah's and my age

"You know, Dom" she was saying "For a priest you have quite and stash of beer here" when she came into full view she was holding a beer "You don't mind, right?"

"You're too young to drink" 

"I'm 19 going on 20, I can drink beer" then she took a swing of the bottle while Father Dom looked at her all serious "I'll get you more, alright?"

"Is not that"

"C'mon, you don't need to save my soul, I'm ok, all good" she was smiling, "I'm not even catholic anyway"

Father Dominic was now looking irritated, he had the kind of look that he sometimes has when he talks with Susannah about her duties as a Mediator "Abigail, get serious" 

"Ok, ok" now she put down the beer and stood up still "In the matter of Karmic balance between Hector De Silva, dead since 18-something, and the Universe, here we gather: Mr. De Silva, dead in question; Susannah Simon, Mr. De Silva's lady love, shifter and Mediator; Father Dominic, priest, director of Mission Academy and Mediator; Abigail Stone, Mediator, Equalizer and possible cause of father's D heart attack. May Time hold memory of this day" she said all this in a booming voice, it sort of remind me of my mother, but then she took another swing of her beer and sit down "Happy now?"

Father Dominic just glared at her like if she was crazy, by now I was starting to think she was. "Sorry but, what's an equalizer?" Susannah asked, looking so beautiful as she did so, confusion suits her, everything, really, for that matter…

"Good question" Abigail said taking her sit "See, the universe can't toy around with people as much as one might thing, there has to be a balance, for every good there is a wrong, usually this works perfectly ok on it's own, each time some wrong is made, Universe takes a karmic debt that it repays on it's own. But some times the debt acquired is so big… with so many consequences that you need someone to set the record straight, that's an equalizer. Under certain conditions, I'm allowed to do certain things, like make you win a promotion, find you liver donor… etc…"

"Still, I don't get all of this. I saw everything, first Jesse was dead, then he wasn't, I saw Paul change things, he went back to the past and got Maria and Diego busted…"

"Well, just as shifters are allowed to go back and change the past once in their lifetime, I'm allowed to bring someone back to life, just once" Abigail cut Susannah softly

"But, why me?" I asked

"Well, partially it was my choice, I choose between three candidates provided by the universe, one of the reasons was to vex Slater, but that is no matter of yours, the universe chose you because well, it had some big karmic debt with you: fist you got killed and thought to be a coward son that ran away before of his wedding, then you lost Susannah. Paul had already created a big mess with you're timeline and it had to be fixed; and you did won good points for loving Susannah as much as you do"

"What's the other part?" Susannah asked, she can be assertive when she wants "You said, you chose Jesse partially to vex Slater, what's the other part?"

"You explain that Dom"

"Jesse had five sisters, right? Well, only one of them got married, she got the ranch, fast forward a few generations Abigail is great-great-granddaughter (or something close) of one of your sisters, her brother still runs the ranch. In this new past we have created, after the whole Maria fiasco, you took a time for yourself, went away and made your life away of your family, still held contact with them by letter but never saw them again, you didn't wanted the ranch so your parents gave it to their only grandson, but left a clause that if you or any of you decedents once appeared, then the whole De Silva Fortune would be divided between all living members"

I couldn't speak "In this new past, and present, the De Silva fortune is divided in three, you, me and Antonio, that's my bro, he loves the ranch… I like it but I rather take it in small doses. Anyway, legally you are our long lost cousin, you live here with Father Dom and go to college and have the normal-average life of any 20 year old. And everything is all good and sweet and fuzzy!" Abigail explained all cheerful, and I notice Susannah was staring at her.

"I can't believe is this easy" she said finally

"I know, bummer, right? One is told to believe that everything is SO complicated and it isn't, but no worries Susannah, is all good and right. Oh, I almost forgot" she said jumping to her feet "To prove" she hand us down a wallet, and we opened, there was a driver's license with my photo and name, School ID, cash and credit card… everything, as if I wasn't a dead that came back to life"

"This sucks" Susannah said taking my driver's license, I didn't understand ¿was she saying that me coming back sucked?, nop, she wasn't, I discovered when moments later she added "You look good, I look like…  in my photo" she catch herself before saying a bad word and hurried the end. I couldn't help but laugh, I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the top of her hair, laughing all the time.

***

**Suze's P. O. V**

Monday, 8:00 a.m.

Jesse has been alive for a full day and two nights… Have I mention how happy am I?

After the explanation, we all talked and laughed… later Abigail went home, she has just moved to Carmel from Connecticut, she was going to College there but is currently in a hiatus state. And Jesse walked me home, we kissed most of the way there, two miles is such short distance (A/N I used to walk around a mile and a half each day from my high school to my gram's house, so isn't that much to me), and then he said he would meet me at the school entrance tomorrow.

So that's why I woke up early and was perfectly on time to go to school, Mom almost didn't let me go, she said I was sick because there was no way I would willingly go to school, least of all in Monday. But I convinced her that everything was fine, and it was. 

When I got to school, there was Jesse, dressed in normal cloths, oh, I'm gonna miss his old pants. But whatever, hot-alive-boyfriend-in-regular-jeans is way better than hot-dead-boyfriend-in-tight-pants, but  I'm going to make a mental note on going with him next time he needs clothes, and I will chose his wardrobe (insert evil grin).

He held my hand all the way inside, and walked me to my locker and then to my first class, oh! and he carried my books, really, not any guy that I know carries the books of any girl I know… I'm so lucky!

So, we were making out in the front of my classroom when Paul had to come and try to spoil my day

"What the hell is going on here?" he almost screamed while coming unto us. Jesse broke our kiss and sighed looking like if he was really annoyed, like that time when Gina said Spike was ugly and he shook the mirror on my bedroom. But then he smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips just as Paul reached us "You're dead" Paul said all angry.

Jesse just turned around and hit him square in the face sending him flying backwards until he hit the floor and laid there flat on his back. "That felt good, as usual. Where were we, _querida?_" Jesse said smiling and we were kissing again when a voice came… again

"Leave her for a while cowboy," it was Abby, she hates being called Abigail, but Father D. does it anyway "you have her for a lifetime now" we split again and I saw Abby, yesterday when I meet her I didn't thought she looked anything like Jesse, even when she is her great-great-great-grand niece or something, but now I noticed stuff, like that she has the same hair and the same skin color, a family air… I guessed Jesse notice it too, maybe he remembered his family, but then Abby added _"O agarra cuarto si es que te urge tanto" _

I didn't got that, as she said it in Spanish, but Jesse blushed deep red! He kissed me quickly and walked away yelling "I'll come back by lunch, _querida"_

Abby and I stood there watching him walk away until he was gone, Paul was still laying in the floor "That is some fine piece of a… too bad I'm related to him"

"Thank God I'm not" I said and we both laughed "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a sub" she said, then the bell ringed "And you're late" then she sort of kicked Paul and turned to enter the classroom "_Espero que le duela"_

Now I noticed she liked to mutter in Spanish, like Jesse did…

Anyway, my day is starting just right!

Notes:

So that's it for this story, hope wasn't that bad… Thanks to everyone that read

What the Spanish meant: First _"O agarra cuarto…" _means "Or get a room if you have the urge" and the second _"Espero que le duela" _means "Hope it hurts"

Now on with my math's homework, one would think that your teacher getting surgery was a good thing, but oh no! they had to send a substitute. (That's from where Abby came from)

Bye

Alex


End file.
